kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.
is the thirteenth episode of Season 6 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on November 23, 2007 on Cartoon Network and is the last regular episode before the series final special. Information Overview The Teen Ninjas and the Kids Next Door Organization sign a treaty so that no one will ever cause trouble again. This, however, turns out to be a trap set up by the teens. Plot In a flashback, Numbuh 1 is given his entrance exam into the Kids Next Door. Once he exceeds beyond expectations, he is congratulated by Numbuh 274, who shows him the "shoes-tied-together" trick, the oldest one in the book. After that, Numbuh 8 by 10 takes a photograph of the two shaking hands. In the present, Numbuh 1 looks at the picture of him and Numuh 274 and sighs remembering after Chad betrayed the KND. This team arrives with a sandwich with the treehouse program, then refers to the "falling in love with him" part. Numbuh 1 remind them it was the "trying to blow him and his girlfriend part", to which is corrected as ex-girlfriend by Numbuh 3, as Lizzie dumped him cold. Numbuh 1 then leaves to see what's on the bridge, while the others go to eat ice cream. As they leave, the two mysterious shadows appear, telling each other it's time for Numbuh 1 to find out the truth about the KND Splinter Cell. Numbuh 48 Flavors refuse to let Sector V on the ship, remembering how they ate the ice cream he brought the last time they helped. When Numbuh 5 opens the door, the teens, including Chad and Cree attack then disappear. Later, at the KND stadium, the teens and kids set up a treaty to end their feud. While thinking about the possible peace, Number 1 hears shouts in Numbuh Infinity's room. Inside, Numbuh Infinity and the teen leader Chad, are fighting and other KND operatives rush in and Numbuh Infinity tells them to arrest Numbuh 1. While being transported to KND Antarctic Prison, Numbuh 1 escapes and suspects the treaty is a trap. This is confirmed by Chad who admits that it was a trap. Chad then sabotages the prison ship and is forced to drag Numbuh 1 along, since they're handcuffed to each other. They arrive at a mini-mart in the middle of nowhere, which Chad reveals, is actually a teen base. Discovered by the other teens, angry that Chad showed Numbuh 1 their hideout, Chad and Numbuh 1 commandeer a bike to fly to the treaty. All kid and teen agents meet up on the KND Gihugeacarrier where the trap is sprung, as the teens unleash a powerful bombardment of heavy metal music upon all KND operatives, while they are protected with earplugs. At the same time, the bike that both Numbuh 1 and Chad had hijacked crash into the boom box, disrupting the music. Numbuh 362 then calls all of the KND to fight. Immediately, fighting breaks out across the platform. Meanwhile, Sector V chase down Numbuh Infinity, only to be cornered Numbuh 48 Flavors, who wasn't in league with the KND Splinter Cell as Numbuh 1 suspected, but was refusing Infinity's request to give out ice cream; Numbuh 48 Flavors distastes how every sector steals his ice cream that he spends a lot of time to deliver. He reveals that he planning on blowing up the platform so that no one will steal from him again. Numbuh Infinity regains his composure and states that this situations calls for diplomacy. He then shouts for Sector V to charge and they wrestle over the detonator but fail to prevent him from pressing it, causing a huge ice cream explosion that tears the Gihugeacarrier in two. Up top, Numbuh 1 and Chad continue to brawl and argue more. Numbuh 1 ask Chad why he couldn't just leave the KND gracefully and that he and all the others looked up to him, but Chad yells out that's not his problem. Numbuh 1 reminds him that Chad was the best there was, causing the latter to get enraged and yell he still is, as he tried to punch Numbuh 1, but he grabs his fist, the same he did to him, retorting that he's not anymore. Numbuh 1 ties Chad's shoelaces (Oldest Trick in The Book), the same thing he did him as well, causing him to fall off but grabs on to the ledge and climbs back up, but Numbuh 1 pointed his gun at him, ready to finish him off. Sector V then appears in a ship, as Numbuh 5 tells him not to do it. Numbuh 1 asked why, because, as a sudden surprise: Chad is one of them. Chad is revealed to be a teen operative. Nigel doesn't believe it after all the things he's done but Chad says everything he's done has been to help The Kids Next Door. Numbuh 1 points out that he tried to send the KND Moonbase into the sun, but he said he did it to stop Cree from doing the same thing and just today he was trying to warn Numbuh Infinity about the teens' trap but Numbuh 1 blew his cover. Practically every mission Sector V has ever performed was being secretly aided by Chad. But "Galactic KND" still picked Numbuh 1 and not him. Numbuh 1 asks if he's referring to the Splinter Cell. Chad shouts to the skies that there is no Splinter Cell, as "they" used that as a red herring to cover their tracks. He goes on to explain about other KND operatives that not even Numbuh 362 knows about, higher than her and the Teen Operatives. But before he can explain further, Numbuh Infinity appears saying "That's enough, Numbuh 274." He then walks over to Chad via mysterious floating green disks that appear and vanish after he walks on them (much to the shock and confusion of Sector V) and tells him that Numbuh 1 will know what he's been chosen for in due time. As for them, their respective positions have been compromised and they must return to base. So they both vanish not to be seen ever again, leaving Numbuh 1 with an unsolved mystery. Numbuh 1 narrates that no ever saw Numbuh 274 or Numbuh Infinity again, but they do know now is something amongst them. At the end of the episode, as Sector V leaves to raid the pizza supply, it is revealed that the two mystery figures who have been secretly surveying Numbuh 1 are Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239, who determine that it is time to take Numbuh 1 away. Numbuh Infinity then tells him to cease use of voice synthesizers. 74.239 shows how it makes him sound cool by saying, "Nigel Uno, I am your father." Numbuh Infinity, annoyed and unimpressed, then snatches the device. Ending Credits The Steve sings us a rock song called "Is Every1 Oh-K" which tells about how he and the rest of the operatives were all saved by wearing parachutes. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 48 Flavors (debut) *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 65.3 *Numbuh 74.239 *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 274 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 20,000 *Numbuh Infinity Villains *Chad Dickson *Cree Lincoln *Chuckie Cavallaro *The Steve (debut) *Teen Ninjas *Piggy *Numbuh 48 Flavors (debut) Cameos *Numbuh 8A & 8B *Numbuh 8 by 10 (debut) *Numbuh 11 *Numbuh 14 *Numbuh 16 *Numbuh 23 *Numbuh 35 *Numbuh 40 to Life *Numbuh 41 *Numbuh 42 *Numbuh 43 *Numbuh 44 *Numbuh 45 *Numbuh 58 *Numbuh 59 *Numbuh 68 *Numbuh 78 *Numbuh 83 *Numbuh 84 *Numbuh 99 *Numbuh 168 *Numbuh 202 *Numbuh VO5 *Canadian operatives *Decommissioning Squad *Jamaican KND *KND Global Command *KND Scientists Locations *KND Arctic Training Base *KND Moonbase *KND Super Convention Center *Mini Mart *Teenage Hideout *KND Gihugeacarrier 2x4 Technology *S.C.A.M.P.P. *Guns *Super Big Computermabob (mentioned) *S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K. *F.R.A.P.P.E. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *T.A.N.G.L.E.R. *Y.O.-Y.O.P.E.R. *S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. *S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. *P.I.P.E.R. *K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R. *E.S.C.A.P.E.R. *G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. Villain Tehnology *Octopaddler *B.R.A. *The Steve's Ship Transcript Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y./Transcript Trivia *This is the last battle between the KND and Teen Ninjas, and the last appearence of the KND Moonbase, Teenagers, and many KND operatives. *Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 274 were never seen again for the rest of the series. *It was revealed Chad was an undercover KND operative. *When Numbuh 274 fought Numbuh 1 as a Cadet, he used a trick by subtly tying his shoelaces together, and called it the oldest trick in the book. During their final fight, Numbuh 274 was hoisted by his own petard when Numbuh 1 used the very same trick on him. *The Splinter Cell is revealed. *This is the first and only time we get to see the leader of the Teen Ninjas, "The Steve". *In this episode, we get to see how Numbuh 1 joined the KND. *This is the last time anybody calls Numbuh 1 "Nigie". Chad called him that in a derogatory manner. * As well as being the last normal length episode, this is also the last episode to have premiered in 2007. Gallery NigelCKND.jpg 350px-Numbuh Infinity.jpg 309291 415057091892275 1247123049 n.jpg 180px-T.R.E.A.T.Y..jpg 558698 415020571895927 1816326292 n.jpg 13.Operation：T.R.E.A.T.Y 20131781912.jpg 13.Operation：T.R.E.A.T.Y 20131782513.jpg 13.Operation：T.R.E.A.T.Y 20131782823.jpg DE5F608E-E827-46A8-962C-D729424175EE.jpeg DAAA59BD-9A11-4FD6-8AB3-4CA2F7CF7548.jpeg 02E39E54-8851-47CF-8EE1-38685E239CF7.jpeg 6AA56DC4-B938-4445-B7B6-D10959A0DD4A.jpeg 07D15C78-AE90-46EB-ADD1-FD57AE3FE407.jpeg FC3CFD43-96E4-441B-B26A-A1BF840B238E.jpeg 1EB6E704-6DB0-4D3C-B76F-DDF11A6F7F8B.jpeg FAA0EE0B-BA2D-4074-A859-A0C26A8C17C4.png 3E23ADA3-2747-4A7D-A9C7-A727A7629B88.jpeg 5A68728A-BFFA-4657-B3DE-3E7F120518B6.jpeg 0DEE4707-C97C-45DE-8FD4-8A01A1115936.jpeg 860BFD7C-0438-41BD-BD1C-6D63B82C26BC.jpeg 31530C51-71F0-4FAB-A4F3-FD2899631B1B.jpeg F812650D-E5A4-4719-9293-10D335A6597A.jpeg F11FF89F-5244-4FAA-A320-6DF67165BC03.jpeg D08376B7-8F1D-4F5A-BD0A-66FB8A49D5D1.jpeg 8004E34A-F015-401C-B0D3-21EB08C3ACAE.jpeg 469CB0B1-F837-46CF-8339-7AF71C9CC0E2.jpeg 48ADB991-F515-463A-80D7-9FDF69A6A329.jpeg 0D004A65-594E-4CC4-925B-9B38D05D86EB.jpeg EF336A08-32F7-40F4-A391-FCFFFC7D67A3.jpeg A8987E28-1BE8-472A-9926-9868B73DEBFA.png D22B4092-5A74-43B0-85B3-74A5D90F4692.png C70A3050-BF28-465F-94CE-8D29EB30BCD5.png 7E6AB506-28EF-47EB-8C18-C1EB4CD1A308.jpeg C86566ED-09D8-4787-AA96-9D1FCFF357D0.jpeg 44E4E3F6-9E75-421E-9B90-4F1C80B5871E.jpeg 68F60059-C234-4D24-BF75-B9E4DED10159.jpeg OpTREATY a message.png 1C77FA89-8299-4428-9371-E98D5D2C1264.png 2CFD534B-440B-4480-9F40-34AD5FE2B036.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Chad Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 362 Category:Long Episodes Category:Movies & Specials